


wtf deadpool continued

by StarishSparkles



Series: We've all got problems (so don't think you're special) [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arrows, Broken Bones, Caring Peter, Cuddly Bucky Barnes, Cute, Dorito Steve Rogers, Freaked peter, Funny wade, General craziness, Glitter, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Loom bands, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, bad spelling - wade not me, both literally and psychologically, but dont worry theyll heal, howards dead and he still haunts us all, implied spideydevil friendship, lol, matt murdock is the night, of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarishSparkles/pseuds/StarishSparkles
Summary: Spiderman meets Deadpool on patrol, while worrying about him from their meeting earlier that day.I'm not sure he feels any better when he leaves...For completely unrelated and highly improbable reasons.





	1. Spidey trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I've done three in as many days!!! Don't get used to it :( 
> 
> This story is for Amy, Dan Dan and Rachel, my cousins

The first time Spiderman met Deadpool was... the absolute opposite of anything he could have expected. And Spiderman had seen some _weird shit._ He’d been swinging through the city on his nightly patrol, totally not thinking about the Merc and if he was _lying in a dumpster somewhere on his own omg why did he turn down a free bed is he ok_

...okay fine maybe a little. At least he still had his wallet, but that really wasn’t much of a comfort. His Spidey sense flared suddenly, and he careened away to the left to avoid a wall, his jaw dropping as he saw the... pink sparkly arrow lodged in between two bricks?

Keeping to the shadows, he swung around and landed on the wall, inspected the area, but saw no sign of danger, and since his Spidey sense was suspiciously silent, he crept forward and pulled the arrow from the wall and took note of the letter wrapped around it, held on by what appeared to be a few of those sparkly loom bands he’d seen Gwen making into bracelets for MJ when they ate lunch together at the university.

He pulled them off and slipped them on to his pinky finger, unravelling the letter slowly and read it out loud disbelievingly. The handwriting was so bad, he wasn’t convinced that it wasnt written in _crayon._ Further inspection showed that it was, in fact, written in crayon. Bright red crayon. The letter read:

_Dear my ~~ultimate spectacule~~ spectacular bfffff ~~spiderman~~_ _~~spiderbabe~~ Spidey, It has come to my ~~attens~~ attention that u are the awesom ~~i~~_ ~~ _s_~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ _e_ _st vigilante_ _in ~~q~~_ _Queens and that ur super duper wanted by like ALL the ~~villians~~ villains around. U had an ~~infloo~~ influence on me coz today i was gonna buy something when i could of_   ~~ _nickt_~~ _nicked it!! I had to nearly mug ~~sum~~ some kid to get the money tho. He let me stay in his house!! I said no tho because eeeeverybody knows im not a good houseguest. Even logan says so! Also I got my buddy ~~cli~~ Hawkeye to shoot u this because its waaay cooler than email (also I don’t have ur number) and don’t worry hes got a not-date (totally a date) with black widow ten minutes ago so he wont be ~~arount~~ around now so dont worry :D Your super dangerous, super ~~intime intimidate~~ intimidating bffff wade (_


	2. I'm an idiot

The first time Spiderman met Deadpool was... the absolute opposite of anything he could have expected. And Spiderman had seen some _weird shit._ He’d been swinging through the city on his nightly patrol, totally not thinking about the Merc and if he was _lying in a dumpster somewhere on his own omg why did he turn down a free bed is he ok_

...okay fine maybe a little. At least he still had his wallet, but that really wasn’t much of a comfort. His Spidey sense flared suddenly, and he careened away to the left to avoid a wall, his jaw dropping as he saw the... pink sparkly arrow lodged in between two bricks?

Keeping to the shadows, he swung around and landed on the wall, inspected the area, but saw no sign of danger, and since his Spidey sense was suspiciously silent, he crept forward and pulled the arrow from the wall and took note of the letter wrapped around it, held on by what appeared to be a few of those sparkly loom bands he’d seen Gwen making into bracelets for MJ when they ate lunch together at the university.

He pulled them off and slipped them on to his pinky finger, unravelling the letter slowly and read it out loud disbelievingly. The handwriting was so bad, he wasn’t convinced that it wasnt written in _crayon._ Further inspection showed that it was, in fact, written in crayon. Bright red crayon. The letter read:

_Dear my ~~ultimate spectacule~~ spectacular bfffff ~~spiderman~~_ _~~spiderbabe~~ Spidey, It has come to my ~~attens~~ attention that u are the awesom ~~i~~_ ~~ _s_~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ _e_ _st vigilante_ _in ~~q~~_ _Queens and that ur super duper wanted by like ALL the ~~villians~~ villains around. U had an ~~infloo~~ influence on me coz today i was gonna buy something when i could of_   ~~ _nickt_~~ _nicked it!! I had to nearly mug ~~sum~~ some kid to get the money tho. He let me stay in his house!! I said no tho because eeeeverybody knows im not a good houseguest. Even logan says so! Also I got my buddy ~~cli~~ Hawkeye to shoot u this because its waaay cooler than email (also I don’t have ur number) and don’t worry hes got a not-date (totally a date) with black widow ten minutes ago so he wont be ~~arount~~ around now so dont worry :D Your super dangerous, super ~~intime intimidate~~ intimidating bffff wade (_


	3. I'm an idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be part of chapter 1 but I'm an idiot *-*
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry)


End file.
